Tiempo - Omake
by SaMiRe
Summary: Escenas extras del fanfic "Tiempo".
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Tiempo**

 **Omake «Tú»**

La sopa estaba caliente, tan caliente que no podría comerla, pero ahí estaba la castaña, a su lado, tratando de hacerlo comer. Además de que no era su favorita, siempre odiaba que le dieran esa sopa cuando se enfermaba, al contrario de hacerlo sentir bien causaba el efecto contrario. Se movió un poco cuando la castaña acercó la cuchara a su rostro, si no estuviera tan golpeado se iría de ese lugar, ¿por qué no podía entender que no la comería?

-Syaoran no seas infantil, debes comer algo. Vamos, di "ah".

-No lo voy hacer, no soy un niño. Además, ¿no deberías estar en clases? ¿qué haces aquí?

-No importa, tengo permiso de ausentarme. Papá ha hablado por mí.

-Así que usas tus influencias Kinomoto.- Mencionó en tono burlón, sabía picarla. –Nunca esperé eso de ti.

-Eh…NO, no es así.- El sonrojo en su rostro apareció pero su expresión de molestia también, era graciosa. –No voy a ir hasta que mejores, seré tu niñera y no hay réplica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde demonios sacas que necesito una niñera? No son un crío, puedo cuidarme solo.

-¿En serio?- La mirada desafiante de ella le hizo sudar frío, fue entonces que con un solo dedo ella lo dejó adolorido, ¡sólo le había tocado la costilla! Se retorció en la cama, era demasiado el dolor, la miró feo, pero ella sonreía complacida. –Ves, no estás bien, tienes que comer esta sopa.

-Ahora empiezo a creer que lo que dice tu hermano es cierto.

-¿Touya? Y, ¿qué puede ser?

-Eres un monstruo, Kinomoto.- El silencio se apoderó del lugar y el aura de ella empezó hacerse más fuerte. No le podía ver el rostro, y entonces sí, temió por su vida.

-¡Tú! Eres un… ¡Li Syaoran!

No supo de dónde sacó el valor, pero ver a su compañera enfurecida era un gran motivo para que terminara aquella sopa por su propia voluntad, no quería morir de esa manera. Alejó la pequeña mesa y se recostó cuando terminó el plato, estaba agotado, el simple hecho de comer una sopa lo había fatigado demasiado. El silencio había vuelto a la habitación, volteo a mirar a su compañera y fue sorpresa encontrarla dormida, no era el único cansado. Su mirada se quedo fija en ella, estaba feliz de que no tuviera ninguna herida pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo más le pudo haber pasado. Era esa sensación que estaba apareciendo nuevamente, esa necesidad por salvaguardarla de todo peligro, se estaba contraponiendo a lo que realmente necesitaba. La castaña debía mejorar su magia, pero a cada instante que pasaba deseaba no involucrarla más, ¿qué debía hacer?

Contempló a la castaña, ella ya no era la niña que dejo en Tomoeda, ni él era el mismo chiquillo, pero los sentimientos seguían ahí. Aquellos eran los que crecían rápidamente, y venían a complicar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, no podía dejarse llevar como antes, había entrenado duro para evitar esas distracciones, pero con Sakura todo era diferente. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y comenzó acomodar aquellos cabellos que eran atrapados por sus labios.

-Tú, eres tan tonta.

La protegería, no importaba si moría en su lugar. La puerta se abrió y mostró a los encargados de la mansión, siguieron las órdenes del castaño y retiraron a su acompañante a otra habitación, al menos aún podía hacer algo por ella, verla en aquella posición tan incómoda lo había estresando.

-No te atrevas a negarlo.- Sonrió el inglés ante su comentario mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, nuestra querida amiga. Deberías aceptarlo, así trabajamos con esas emociones que te están causando miles de problemas, ¿recuerdas que en alguna ocasión te lo mencione? «Cuando seas capaz de controlarte a ti mismo, te convertirás en un oponente fuerte.»

-Entiendo, sé que no lo he hecho bien últimamente.

-Sakura es fuerte, ella encontrará siempre la manera de protegerse y proteger a los que ama, así que ten más confianza en ella.

-Estoy confundido.- Aceptar las cosas era lo mejor que podía hacer, miró a su amigo y la sonrisa de su rostro se hizo más grande. La próxima vez se recordaría no confesar esa clase de pensamientos a alguien como él. -Es…

-Es importante, lo sé. Deberían hablar ambos, creo que tienen que aclarar muchas cosas entre ustedes. Les vendría bien no negar lo visible.

-La voy a proteger.- Respondió con determinación, hace tanto que Eriol no veía ese brillo en sus ojos, sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

-Entonces, no me dejas de otra, seguiré protegiendo tu trasero para que no mueras.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de todas las bromas de mal gusto que me haces.- Sonrió y le entregó el amuleto que él tenía. -Fue una excelente idea, la engañaste bien.

-Tenía que hacerlo, eres demasiado predecible.

-Cállate.

-Sin él no hubiera podido invocar aquel hechizo de la misma manera. Lo que hice fue guardar un poco de tu energía, eso le daría el plus para que el conjuro funcionara como si tu lo hicieras.

-Por eso necesitabas algo que fuera mío y tuviera toda mi energía.

-Sí, y al mezclarse con la de Sakura fue mejor. Ambos talismanes sirvieron de puente.

-No la dejes hacer cosas tan arriesgadas, aún no está preparada.

-Sabes que sus poderes están despertando rápido.

-Lo noté.- No era un ingenuo, ni distraído, después de realizar aquel conjuro, el poder de su amiga se había incrementado considerablemente, pero debían ser precavidos o podría perder el control y saldría lastimada.

Era ella, era a quien siempre veía a su lado; era ella en cada ilusión, no podía negarlo más, Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era su bienestar, que su esencia se mantuviera pura como ella. Sostuvo a su la carta entre sus manos, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba fuera del mismo, quizás porque no era una carta que Clow hubiera creado en su totalidad, sino que llevaba más de Sakura que de él.

-Hope…- Suspiró y cerró los ojos, estaba agotado. -Eres tú…

 **\- Notas -**

 **Hello! A que no esperaban un omake, pues desde ahorita les aviso que están varios preparados. La finalidad de los omakes es darles escenas, o situaciones graciosas, revelarles pequeños detalles de la historia, o ser únicamente escenas extras que no afectan si no son leídas. Son esas escenas que a veces no entran en el punto principal del capítulo, pero que suceden en la misma línea. Disfrútenlos! :)**

 **PD. Por eso van separados y no dentro de la misma historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Omake "Querer"**

Entró a la habitación creando un alboroto al tropezar con el pizarrón que antes no se encontraba en ese lugar, se disculpó por su torpeza pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Estaba oscuro y la poca luz que ingresaba del atardecer no lograba definir si el joven se encontraba despierto. Observó el pizarrón con todas las anotaciones que tenía, se detuvo en la fotografía de su compañero, ¿por qué tenía un pequeño corazón? Rió por lo bajo, ver su ceño fruncido al lado del mismo era gracioso, seguramente era una broma de Eriol. Caminó hasta quedar a su lado, estaba descansando, tomó asiento y recargo su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, estuvo un rato contemplando a su amigo. Trataba de imaginarse cómo había vivido su adolescencia, qué hacía, qué lugares místicos había visitado, le era interesante; quería saber todo de él.

-Syaoran…

La simple mención de su nombre le provocaba un gran sentimiento de calidez, su corazón se volvia errático, no importaba que tratara de controlarse, no había forma de que pudiera. Detallo con sus manos los rasgos de su rostro, cualquiera podría acusarla de pervertida, pero no podía evitarlo; nunca se había sentido de esa manera con alguien. Su respìración era tranquila, signo de que estaba descansado profundamente, acomodó sus cabellos rebeldes, su color castaño era como el chocolate, y era tan adictivo como tal. Este sentimiento era diferente, lo sabía, era más que un simple enamoramiento; él se había impregnado en su ser.

-Sakura…

Se asustó cuando lo escucho, ¿lo había despertado? ¡Qué tonta! Se detuvo unos momentos, no quería que él la mirara de forma rara por estar a su lado. Espero unos segundos más para comprobar de que él seguía igual, ¿estaba soñando? Su nombre volvía a salir de sus labios como un ligero susurro. Era demasiado para ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no podía ocultar la felicidad que le provocaba, aún sin saber qué era lo que el joven veía en su inconsciente. Peinó nuevamente el cabello del joven, nunca en su vida se imaginó que haría acciones tan atrevidas, aunque hubiese tenido novio, a ella siempre le causaba demasiada pena. Con Syaoran todo era tan natural que no se percataba de las cosas, ¿así había sido hace años? ¿Se sintió igual que ella? Él se confesó en aquella ocasión, ahora ella tendría que hacerlo, no perdería la oportunidad que estaba ganando, porque quería una vida con él.

-Mi querido Syaoran…

 **\- Notas -**

 **Algo pequeño :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Omake - "De nuevo tú"**

A veces sentía que no era de gran ayuda para sus amigos, el no ser poseedora de magia le daba desventaja. Pero entendía que existían otras cosas en las que podía apoyar. Era algo que tenía claro, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco abatida cuando Sakura estaba todo el día entrenando mientras ella cumplía con sus obligaciones familiares. Dejó caer la revista que tenía en manos y se levantó del escritorio que la tenía prisionera. No. No podía dejar a su querida amiga sola, así que tomó su bolso y salió apresurada, le confeccionaría nuevamente un traje hermoso para que luciera la belleza que desprendía.

El camino a la mansión Li lo sabía de memoria, el pasar tiempo con Meiling era de ayuda, aunque el hecho de que ella era una completa extraña en su mundo, le impedía acompañarla a los últimos lugares que concurría. Aparcó el auto e hizo su anuncio, no tardaron demasiado en darle acceso e indicarle que la joven Kinomoto se encontraba en los amplios jardines de la mansión. Siguiendo las instrucciones se adentro en uno de los pasillos, fue entonces que lo vio. Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó con un ligero danzar. No quiso interrumpir su concentración, y entonces se permitió observar un poco más. Era consciente de su sentir, porque nuevamente había surgido aquel sentimiento que hace años tenía por él. Siempre le pareció algo gracioso que sintiera esa atracción por el joven, pero entendía por qué se había fijado en él, prácticamente era alguien que contaba con un corazón justo y de extrema nobleza. Se había convertido en su prototipo de hombre que deseaba en un futuro.

-Daidouji. -La llamó al verla de pie un poco perdida. -No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿tienes mucho de haber llegado?

-¡Oh! No, para nada. Me dirigía a los jardines, Sakura está ahí.

-Ah, sí. Está entrenando, ¿van a salir?- Cuestionó con un poco de curiosidad.

-No precisamente, pensaba en robármela por unas horas. Claro, si es que no tiene nada que hacer.

-Están por terminar, te acompaño.

-No es necesario, es mejor que sigas descansando.- Sugirió al ver cómo hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor al levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Descansar? Lo que necesito es moverme de aquí, todo el día me observan. Lo detesto.

-¿Demasiada vigilancia?- Cuestionó y vio asentir al joven. –Vaya, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres. No poder hacer nada porque tienes a medio mundo siguiendo tus movimientos.- Rió al recordar que ella siempre contaba con sus guardaespaldas. –Pero, sabes, siempre hay trucos para escapar.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- Asintió la joven. -Bueno, supongo que los hay. Pero en esta mansión hasta las paredes escuchan.

-Oh, pequeño detalle. No lo tomes a mal, tu familia lo hace porque se preocupa por tu bienestar. Es algo que demuestra cuán importante eres para ellos, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Siempre tienes las palabras correctas?

-Debo tener al menos un don con ellas. En estos momentos sé que no puedo ser de ayuda para Sakura; nuevamente lo único que puedo hacer es brindarle mi confianza y apoyo.

-¿Por eso has venido?- Chasqueó la lengua. –No has cambiado en lo absoluto. Me impresiona tu madurez. Siempre velando por el bienestar de Sakura, inclusive en aspectos que los demás no logramos considerar. Puedo notar que sigue siendo una persona muy importante para ti.

-Sí, Sakura es muy importante para mí.- Suspiró y dirigió la vista a la puerta que daba al jardín. –Es como la hermana que nunca tuve, así que tengo que velar por ella. Es tan despistada que no se percata de muchas cosas que suceden a su alrededor. Como el hecho de que mueres por ella.- El joven se atraganto un poco y dirigió la vista a la morena. -¿Acaso me equivoco? Ves, estoy en lo correcto, eres tan fácil de interpretar.

-Dices las cosas tan a la ligera.

-Pero no me equivoco, ¿cierto?- Insistió de nuevo, quería una afirmación de su parte. –Estamos igual que hace años, ¿no es así?

-Hace años, yo sólo quería saber si era correspondido. Hoy no me importa en lo absoluto.- Apretó los puños. –No podría vivir en paz si algo le llega a suceder, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

-Tal cual lo dije, eres alguien sumamente noble. Pero, ¿te has preguntado si ella no desea lo mismo? Dime, ¿crees que pueda vivir sin ti?

-¿Tú podrías vivir sin esa persona especial? Sakura, es esa persona para mi. Si ella no está, no me lo perdonaría.- Vio su rostro con un pequeño ceño fruncido, podía notar su molestia, y algo en su corazón se oprimió. –No pude protegerla y por mi causa, ella casi pierde la vida. Por eso, no me importaría morir. Ser correspondido en estos momentos es algo que no tiene importancia para mí, sólo el mantenerla viva es trascendental.

-Entiendo, sé a lo que te refieres. Siempre he pensado que si esa persona es feliz, yo seré feliz aun si no es a su lado. No importa. Supongo que es algo similar.

-Nunca hablas acerca de ello.- Mencionó curioso. –Siempre prefieres su felicidad, pero ¿no piensas arriesgarte alguna vez?

-No, no podría.- Rió por la ocurrencia del joven. –Mi caso es un imposible.- Notó la mirada curiosa y siguió. –Él tiene a su persona especial y es correspondido, aunque es un poco bruto. Pero es una realidad que no puedo aspirar a nada, así que sólo me permito velar por el bienestar de ambas personas. Aun si no puedo ser de gran ayuda, siempre existirá alguna palabra que pueda dar de aliento.

-Creo que deberías intentarlo, al menos una vez.

-De ninguna manera, he aprendido que debo seguir y buscar alguien que se adecue a mi. Que tenga mis mismos gustos, y podamos entendernos a la perfección. Dejar de lado aquellos hombres que estén ocupados.

-Aún no sé mucho acerca de ti, pero pienso que tal vez no te has dado cuenta y está cerca. Eres tan observadora con los demás que puede descuides un poco de ti.

-Oh, ¿en serio crees eso?- Llevó su mano para cubrir su pequeña risa. Ver a Li intentando darle un consejo con tintes románticos era algo que guardaría por siempre en su memoria, podía ver que le causaba un poco de incomodidad pero era como un niño revelando un pequeño secreto. -Y podría preguntar, ¿quién te viene a la mente?

-Siempre pensé que quizás tú y Eriol podrían llevarse bien…- La cantarina risa de la joven hizo que fijara su vista en ella, ¿acaso había dicho algo gracioso?

-¡Ay, Li! Que ocurrente eres.

-¿No? Los dos son iguales, creo que se entenderían de maravilla. Les encanta ser misteriosos y manipular a las personas a su antojo.

-Hiragizawa, es un buen chico, pero te acabo de mencionar que no me fijaré en hombres ocupados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?- La sorpresa del joven le recordó nuevamente lo despistado que era en asuntos del corazón, era tan propio de su personalidad, tanto, que no lograba entender aquella faceta que vio una vez en la cafetería. -¿Está saliendo con alguien? Ese canalla, no me ha dicho nada.

-Te llevo años de ventaja en estos temas Li. No es necesario que lo diga, puedo notar que su corazón se inclina hacia un lado, y lo mejor, es que me da la impresión que esa persona también le corresponde.

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó más nervioso que curioso. Dirigió su vista a los dos jóvenes que seguían entrenando ¿acaso…? Rió nuevamente, había cosas que no cambiaban. Le pareció cómico porque ambos castaños seguían teniendo sentimientos mutuos, tendría que ayudarlos a que se confesaran otra vez, pero en esta ocasión insistiría en que fuera su amiga quien diera el primer paso. Al menos ese regalo le daría al joven que mantenía oculto en su corazón.

Era un amor que desde el inicio se percató de su existencia, pero del mismo modo sabía que era algo imposible. Él tenía demasiadas cualidades que le gustaban, al inicio quiso creer que podía cambiar, pero notó todas las diferencias que tenían y que era un chico que necesitaba de alguien especial que abriera su caparazón. Por esa razón cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía su amiga decidió ayudarlo, sabía que ella tampoco le era indiferente, sólo necesitaban un empujoncito. Sí, ella era feliz si él era feliz. Aun si no era con ella. Porque prefería que al menos uno de los dos pudiera extender esa sonrisa en su rostro, y él era quien más oportunidades poseía.

-De nuevo tú.

\- Notas -

No supe donde colocar esta escena, así que viene directo al omake. Tomoyo está un poco olvidada, ¿no lo creen? Siempre me dio la impresión que a ella le gustaba Syaoran, por eso quise plasmarlo.

Sugerencias, tomatazo, pan, algo?

Todo es bienvenido.


	4. Chapter 4

**CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Omake – Cookies**

Estaba esperando que Syaoran saliera de su última clase, no le había agradado la idea de que regresara a clases pero tampoco tenía el poder de prohibir tal acción, sobre todo cuando los exámenes estaban cerca. El tiempo había transcurrido de forma inusual, al grado de no percatarse del momento en el que las hojas de los árboles habían empezado a caer y su color era de un rojizo cálido, ¿tan distraída era? No. Recordó todo lo sucedió durante las últimas semanas y un escalofrío le recorrió su espina dorsal. Su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, había regresado al mundo que durante mucho había enterrado. ¡Qué ironía! Sonrió por inercia y en su mente apareció la imagen del causante de todo, Li Syaoran.

Si le hubieran advertido que él había regresado, la Sakura de hace 3 meses se hubiera escondido sin dar oportunidad a un reencuentro. Era algo muy curioso cómo las cosas se daban sin esperarlo, la Sakura de hoy ya no podía alejarse de él. Sí, era algo muy tonto pero no podía estar tranquila si él no estaba a su lado. Dio un vistazo al interior de su bolso, ¡por Dios! Se sentía como una puberta enamoradiza preparando postres para agradar al chico que le gustas. El calor en su rostro hizo presencia y se sintió aún más torpe por ello. Meiling era la culpable por darle aquella esperanza al incitarla a preparar algo para él, ¡¿qué iba hacer?!

-Sakura, ¿estás lista?- La voz del joven la hizo dar un pequeño grito por el susto provocado. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, descuida. No es nada.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dio unos pasos pero se detuvo cuando ella no lo siguió. La miró curioso cuando lo llamó con inseguridad, ¿había hecho algo mal? Él no recordaba nada, aunque su semblante no demostraba preocupación. -¿Sucede algo?

-Sya...Syaoran... Yo…- Contempló al joven y todas sus fuerzas se fugaron. –No… Nada, olvídalo.

-¿Estás segura que no es nada? Eso fue algo raro.- Cuestionó cuando pasó a su lado.

-No tiene importancia, ¿nos vamos?

-Como quieras.

Se recriminaba mentalmente el ser tan cobarde, ¡sólo eran una galletas! Podía decir cualquier excusa para dárselas y terminaba siendo devorada por sus miedos. Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo, tanto que todo el transcurso a la mansión no le había dirigido la palabra y sólo se atrevía a verlo por el espejo del retrovisor. No quería que pensara era una niña a la que tenía deslumbrada, ella era una persona adulta que estaba enamorada. ¡¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Meiling?! No podía concentrarse ni una pizca por culpa de las galletas, imaginaba escenarios para entregarle las galletas sin que la rechazara y sentirse humillada, pero en todos eran un fracaso. ¡Era tan difícil!

-¿Sakura?- La sacó de su trance el castaño. -Todo el día has estado distraída, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

-¡No! Lo siento, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Perdóname, prestaré atención de ahora en adelante.

-¿Tienes visiones otra vez?- Intentó de nuevo, no quería quedarse con la duda.

-No... Nada de eso.- Se sintió un poco mal cuando notó en el rostro del joven un poco de molestia al no creerle.

-Veo que ya terminaron.- Intercedió el inglés cuando se acercó al par de jóvenes. -¿Interrumpo algo?- Cuestionó al sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Tomó de los hombros a su amigo y lo sentó en la mesa que estaba en el jardín seguido por la castaña. -Muero de hambre, ¿ustedes no?

-¿A qué has venido? No creo que el apetito sea tu problema.- Respondió con cierta molestia.

-Calma, ¿por qué no comemos algo mientras les explico?

-Pediré que traigan algo en ese caso.

-Con un té será suficiente, veo que Sakura ha traído el postre.- Sonrió cuando apuntó a la pequeña caja que estaba sobre la mesa, era obvio lo que se encontraba en el interior. Le hizo un guiño para que aprovechara la oportunidad. –Debe de ser algo delicioso.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Este…

-Eriol.- Su voz salió con molestia para reprender a su amigo. -No te sientas obligada a responder.

-¡No! No, está bien. Eriol tiene razón. Anoche horneé unas galletas.- Suspiró, su amigo le había dado una excelente oportunidad para que Syaoran las probara y no fuera rechazada. -Las traje hoy para compartirlas… si es que las quieren probar…- Se sonrojó cuando sintió la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella.

-¡Excelente! Recuerdo que en eras buena en clase de cocina.

-No exageres Eriol, no es para tanto. Aún me cuesta preparar muchas cosas, y suelo cometer errores muy tontos.

-No lo creo, deben ser buenas. ¿Syaoran no quieres probar?

-¿No la has escuchado? Admitió que suele equivocarse, no quiero terminar en el hospital cuando apenas estoy mejorando; y no me pidas que te lleve por comer lo que ella prepara.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nunca esperó aquella respuesta, recordó los primeros encuentros que tuvo con su amigo en la cafetería, era estúpida por creer que él las aceptaría. Quería llorar, como odiaba que se comportara de esa forma sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás. Era un tonto. –¡Pues no las comas que no las hice para ti!

-Nunca pensé eso, puedes estar tranquila.- Su tono sonó nuevamente molesto. –No creas que me importa.

-Dejen de pelear, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son una pareja.

-¡Eriol!- Gritaron ambos castaños.

-No digo más. Pero si me lo permites, mi estimada Sakura, yo si quiero probar las galletas.- Le dio una sonrisa de compasión por la situación.

-Claro Eriol, son todas tuyas. Al menos tú si sabes apreciar el esfuerzo de las personas.- Estaba dolida y molesta, no volvería a hacer nada pensando en él. No importaba lo que hiciera él terminaba poniendo una barrera. A veces sentía que todo fluía y otras ocasiones era más difícil que cuando fueron niños.- ¿Cómo saben?

-Deliciosas, nunca me decepcionas. Lástima que hay gente que se pierda de esto.- Miró con picardía al castaño. -¡Qué envidia! El hombre que se case contigo será afortunado.

-¡No juegues!

-Por qué no le pides que sea tu esposa.- Bufó con molestia Syaoran. -Hacen una excelente pareja.- Sabía que se había pasado pero le molestaba que Eriol siempre quisiera incomodar. Sólo sintió cuando el agua empapó su cuerpo, definitivamente había pasado la línea. -¡Maldición!

-¡Eres un idiota!- Exclamó furiosa.

-¡Sakura!- La sorpresa de Eriol fue enorme. Tomó a su compañera de los hombros para que se calmara pero podía ver su semblante más molesto y dolido de lo que ya estaba. –Tranquilízate.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- No era un grito, sólo había levantado la voz un poco. Observó sus ojos y algo dentro de él le dio a entender que había hecho una mierda.

-Eso lo debería de preguntar yo, ¿qué pasa contigo? Eres tan detestable, si no quieres comerlas no las comas, pero no tienes porque decir estupideces.- Agarró sus cosas antes de que terminara llorando, no le daría ese gusto. –Maldito engreído.

Se llevó la mano al rostro y lanzó un gruñido de frustración. ¡Era tan difícil! No iba a seguirla, no lo escucharía; respiró lo más profundo que pudo y dio la orden de que la siguieran, por estos pequeños episodios todo se retrasaba, esa confianza que tenían no se podía recuperar al cien por ciento. Siempre lo quería culpar por su actitud, ¡pero ella también tenía culpa! Si le hubiera dicho que le molestaba desde el inicio, él no hubiera actuado como un idiota.

-Maldición.

-Mi querido amigo has cometido un error.

-Cállate Eriol, esto es tu culpa.- Lo miró irritado. Sí, también su amigo tenía responsabilidad por sus estúpidos comentarios. –Te encanta molestarme.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que seas celoso.- Tomó nuevamente una galleta y se la llevó a la boca. -La pobre de Sakura se la pasó horneando estas galletas para ti y tú eres un ingrato con ella.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta? Mi amigo, te falta aprender más. Ella dijo que las trajo para compartir, pero aquí sólo estaban ustedes dos.

-Cierra la boca, ya no importa.

-Ay, Syaoran. ¿Cuándo le dirás lo mucho que te interesa? Créeme, eso facilitará mucha cosas.

-No me dijiste a qué venías.

-Eres un terco. En fin, no digas que no te lo dije.- Suspiró. -Hablé con algunos líderes, no están de acuerdo en la candidatura de Shen Xu, tienen miedo que no pueda llegar al consejo. Creo que tendremos problemas, si candidato del clan Chen logra posicionarse no nos permitirán movernos.

-Era de esperarse, necesitamos convencer a los clanes que apoyaban mi candidatura. ¿Y respecto a lo otro? ¿Lograste encontrar algo?

-Aún no puedo decirte con claridad.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Sus palabras le lastimaban demasiado, se sentía como una tonta. Sabía que no era del todo cierto sus comentarios, aunque se comportara como un idiota, su actitud era por la incomodidad que le causaba las bromas de su amigo. Sin embargo, saber eso no calmaba el dolor en su corazón. ¿Él no la amaba? Evocó la calidez que le impregnaba cuando la abrazaba, ¿sólo era cariño? ¿Era por amistad? Comenzó a sentirse como una ingenua, confundiendo sentimientos que otras personas no tenían hacía ella, ¿acaso era un castigo? No quería tener esa clase de sentimientos, si él no la amaba… ¡No! No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, existían cosas más importantes, como mantenerlo con vida.

-Sakura tonta…- Sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro sin tener control de ellas. -Eres tan patética.

Sólo quería llorar por ser tan impulsiva. Ella quería acercarse a él y con cada movimiento se alejaba más. ¿Cómo lo iba a ver a la cara? ¿Seguiría molesto con ella? ¿Se burlaría nuevamente de sus sentimientos? Talló sus ojos con fuerza, no debía llorar, tenía que ser la Sakura valiente y decidida de su infancia.

Observó el exterior de la residencia, ya era tarde y sabía que su amiga seguía vagando por las calles. Estaba preocupado y esa sensación no lo dejaba concentrarse, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿En qué momento se había salido de control? Todos esos días habían estado tranquilos, podía afirmar que eran más cercanos y que existía cierta atmósfera de cortejo entre ellos. Pero todo se había ido a la mierda cuando Eriol había interferido, lo maldijo internamente por ser tan mezquino, ¿que por qué no le revelaba sus sentimientos a la castaña? Porque existían cosas de mayor importancia, como mantenerla con vida.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota Li Syaoran.- Agarró la pequeña caja de galletas y tomó una. Eran deliciosas, él sabía que Sakura tenía un excelente don en la cocina y esperaba ser el único que pudiera probar cada uno de sus platillos. El llamado a la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación. –Adelante.

-Joven Li, la señorita Kinomoto ha llegado con bien al departamento. Su familia se encuentra con ella y los miembros de seguridad han colocado un sello de protección extra.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.

-¿Desea que aliste el coche?

-No, gracias. Hoy me quedaré aquí, informen a mi madre.- Mañana arreglaría el problema con Sakura, era mejor que hoy la dejara descansar.

Durante todas la clase estuvo esperando ese momento, y aunque quiso acercarse pudo distinguir su incomodidad, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella. Había sido de los primeros en salir y se encontraba recargado a un lado de la puerta mientras esperaba que su compañera se despidiera de sus amigos. Aunque la culpa fuera de Eriol iba hacer su orgullo a un lado y para disculparse por lo ocurrido.

-Sakura.- La sostuvo por el brazo en cuanto cruzó la puerta. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Tengo que ir al trabajo.- Se excusó rápido. -¿Podemos hablar luego?

-Sakura, no tienes trabajo. Si vas a buscar un pretexto deberías hacerlo mejor.- No pudo evitar reírse cuando el sonrojo cubrió su rostro al verse descubierta. –Vamos, te llevo a tu falso trabajo.

-No quiero. Déjame en paz. Hoy quedé de comer con los chicos.

-Sakura, ¿se te olvida que tenemos entrenamiento?- La negación de ella lo confundió más.- ¿Entonces?

-Dejémoslo para mañana. Necesito un poco de distracción.- El ceño fruncido del castaño le demostraba su molestia. No le importo su petición y simplemente la arrastró consigo hasta el estacionamiento. El no ver su rostro le provocaba angustia, ¿por qué sentía que a cada momento lo echa a perder más? Sólo quería relajarse un poco, no iba a dejar los entrenamientos eso ya lo había decidido. –Syaoran…

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Por lo de ayer. Sé que soy un idiota y me comporto a veces como un cretino, pero detesto que Eriol haga ese tipo de comentarios. No lo tomes a mal.- Intentó aclarar antes de que supusiera otra cosa. -Me molesta que intenten manipularnos.- La contempló por el reflejo del auto, su cabello cubría sus ojos, iba a llorar y él sería el culpable. -Sakura...no caigas en la manipulación de Eriol. Lo que sentimos nosotros nadie más no lo tiene que decir. A lo que me refiero, es que… Ten la confianza en quien eres y lo que hacer sentir a las personas. Cuando me molesto suelo decir cosas que lastiman a las personas, es un mal hábito de protección. Lo lamento.

Suspiró pesadamente, ahí estaba, escuchando cada palabra de su amigo. Era cierto, él protegía sus sentimientos, pero ¿quién protegía los de ella? Si quería permanecer a su lado tenía mucho camino por recorrer, ella le enseñaría a no ser tan idiota. La mano de él sostuvo la suya, era como un pacto entre ambos.

-También lo siento, me comporte de manera incorrecta en tu casa, no debí lanzarte el té.

-No te preocupes, me lo merecía.

-Déjame terminar. Sé lo mucho que te incomodan las bromas de Eriol, no eres el único al que le pasa, pero esa no es razón para que te desquites con las personas equivocadas.- Entrelazo sus manos para demostrar que iba a estar para él. -No te preocupes, pero no seas tan idiota.- Miró su sonrisa por el insulto.

-Sí, ya me quedó claro que soy un idiota.

-Y cretino, no lo olvides.- Sonrió. –Syaoran, yo… Sé que piensas que soy fácil de influenciar, pero tengo claro cuáles son mis sentimientos. No podemos volver atrás, ¿cierto?.- Le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenía en el momento, necesitaba mostrar su valentía como antes. –Tú y yo, ya no somos los niños que se conocieron en Tomoeda. Sin embargo, no quiere decir que tengamos la obligación de ser igual entre nosotros, hemos crecido y cada quién vivió cosas diferentes. Así que es obvio que podemos tener estas diferencias.

-Sakura…- La jaló hacía él y la abrazó. No, no la iba a dejar. ¿En qué momento había madurado demasiado? Se separaron un poco cuando ella replicó que no podía respirar. ¡Era tan adorable! Sus cabellos se habían alborotado y adornaban su rostro, acomodó algunos detrás de su oreja. No pudo resistirse y besó su frente en un acto que dejó sorprendida a la joven.

-Lo siento.- Un ligero rojo adorno sus mejillas por el acto arrebatado que había tenido, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

-Está bien…

El sonido de su corazón no dejaba escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba feliz. Debía ser paciente, romper aquella barrera que los distanciaba, era cuestión de tiempo.

 **\- Notas -**

Qué difícil con nuestros castaños, ¿verdad? Un día se quieren, al siguiente se pelean, luego se reconcilian, ¡válgame, que todo eso es por la tensión que existe entre ambos! Una mera discusión por celos.

¿Demasiado OoC? Espero que no sea tanto, ustedes tienen la última palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

**CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Omake - "Espera"**

Era la tercera vez que revisaba su celular en menos de un minuto, le causó gracia saberse de esa manera, ella nunca estaba tan pendiente del celular. Pero todo había cambiado desde el día de ayer, cuando cierto castaño se había despedido de ella para no verla hasta dentro de una semana. ¡Que cruel era el destino! ¿Por qué ahora que se habían confesado tenían que separarse? Observó de nuevo el celular con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le animara.

-Sak, oye, ¿pasa algo?- La voz de Hana tenía un tenue sentimiento de preocupación. -No has dejado de mirar el celular, ¿está todo bien?

-Ah… No te preocupes, está todo bien, sólo que…- ¡Por Dios! ¿Era tan tonta? Ahora hasta había preocupado a su amiga por su actitud tan infantil. -No pasa nada.

-¿Segura?- Secundo Ren. -¿Esperas la llamada de alguien? Porque eso dice tu actitud desde la mañana.

-Lo… ¡lo siento chicos! No es mi intención preocuparlos, sólo que estaba esperaba un mensaje, eso es todo.- Sacudió las manos para que su grupo de amigos no se preocupara, pero aún podía ver en su rostro el reflejo de la preocupación.

-Bueno, si dices que no es nada, te creeremos.- Azumi cruzó los brazos y miró a su alrededor como pensando en algo. -Oigan, ¿Li les envió el mensaje?

-Sí, ayer por la noche.

-¿Qué mensaje?- Preguntó curiosa de que ella no recibiera nada.

-De que no va a poder asistir durante la semana, ¡vaya sujeto! En plenos exámenes y se le ocurre ausentarse.- Volteó a ver a su compañera castaña al notar su desconcierto. -¿No te dijo?

-Eh…

-¿Otra vez pelearon?- Cuestiono de nuevo Ren. -Ustedes dos se la pasan discutiendo, por un momento pensé que ya se llevaban mejor. Aunque, no dudo que en cualquier momento nos den la sorpresa y hasta con anillo de compromiso veamos a Sakura.- La risa de sus amigos estalló por completo, ¿eso era lo que pensaban de ellos? Su rostro se ruborizo por completo al imaginalo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho?- Azumi la tomó por los brazos y se quedó analizando por unos segundos. -¡Oh, por Dios! No me digas que… ¡Sakura!- Lanzó un grito porque no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo… este…- Volteó el rostro abochornada por la situación, sentía sobre ella la mirada inquisidora de sus tres amigos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a decir? -No, este…

-Déjenme decirles «¡se los dije!».- Ren sonrió por haber acertado desde el inicio. -Vaya, vaya, Sak que mala eres con tus amigos. Mira que no contarnos nada de lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos.- Pasó su brazo detrás de ella para abrazarla de lado y seguir hablando de manera graciosa.- Eres una chica muy lista, mira que ligarte con Li, quién lo diría. Siempre me parecía sospechoso que después de clases se fueran juntos, tanto que lo negaron y ahora, es real.

-¡No!- Chilló Hana quien no había hablado nada. -Sak, dime que es mentira, ¡ay! Mi pobre corazón.

-Hana, yo…

-Sak, tú sabías que soy miembro del club de admiradoras de Li. ¡Eres una mala amiga! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultar algo así?!

-Esperen, es que… nosotros aún no somos nada…- Susurró las últimas palabras, porque era cierto, aunque se habían confesado no existía un título para su relación.

-No mientas.- Dijo Hana un poco más tranquila. -¿Li se te confeso?

Un sonrojo adorno de nuevo su rostro al recordar cómo había sucedido todo, había sido ella quien se confesó primero. Desvió la mirada de sus amigos, la estaban escudriñando toda, se sentía como en un interrogatorio, ¡ella no había hecho nada malo!

-La verdad, fue al revés… yo me confesé.

-¡WOW! Esto no me lo esperaba.- Exclamó el rubio. -Sak tomando la iniciativa. Vaya que Li te ha incentivado mucho, ¡eh!

-¡Cállate Ren! Ay, estoy tan avergonzada. ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer esto?

-Nadie te ha hecho nada. Además, somos tus amigos y debemos estar al pendiente de lo que te sucede.- Colocó sus manos en forma de jarra esperando que su amiga castaña prosiguiera, pero la veía tan cohibida que prefirió seguir con el interrogatorio. -Y, ¿te correspondió?

-Sí…

Una nueva ola de gritos llegó a sus oídos, sus amigas daban pequeños brincos emocionadas. Ren alzaba su pulgar en forma de aprobación, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas porque se daba cuenta de los amigos que tenía. ¡Eran los mejores! Se abalanzaron a ella para hacer un abrazo grupal, y una calidez se impregnó en su ser. Suspiró y deseo por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que las cosas siguieran de esa forma. No importaba el peligro que se avecinaba, encontraría siempre en sus seres queridos la fuerza para continuar, porque todo iba a estar bien. Sólo era cuestión de esperar el futuro que estaba próximo.

«Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien».

 **-Notas-**

 **Hello!** **He estado tan perdida por estos rumbos, así de perdida como los amigos de Sakura. Me siento un poco mal porque no he podido actualizar el fic, pero espero que les guste lo que estoy preparando. En mi facebook puse la razón por la cual no he actualizado, así que no desesperen, les dejo esta pequeña escena que elimine del fic.**

 **Tomatazos, comentarios, lo que sea?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP**

 **Omake - "Foto"**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la temperatura se hacía más fría con el pasar de los minutos. Apenas habían terminado de entrenar, estaba agotada y con demasiada hambre, por eso su novio se dirigía a la cocina mientras ella tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala que daba al jardín. Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta que estaba sin batería, hizo un mohín porque se había olvidado de aquello.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto antes de abandonar por completo la habitación.

-Syaoran, ¿me prestas tu celular? Necesito llamar a casa y el mío murió.

-Está en la chaqueta. Ah, le puedes decir a tu padre que le llevaré información que puede ser de su interés, por favor.- Vio asentir a su novia y emprendió camino de nuevo. -¿Necesitas algo más de la cocina?

-No.- Respondió mientras buscaba el aparato.

Se tardó más de la cuenta, Wei había insistido en prepararles un poco de chocolate, y lo agradecía demasiado porque con el frío era una excelente combinación. Ingresó y le pareció curioso que la castaña no se moviera de su lugar, al parecer estaba demasiado entretenida. Depositó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa frente a ella y logró divisar que se encontraba en la galería del dispositivo.

-Syaoran, no tenemos ninguna foto juntos.- Reclamó aún con la vista fija en el aparato. -Ni siquiera tienes una mi...a- La oración terminó siendo un susurro porque se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.- ¡¿Por qué tienes esta foto?!- Cuestionó sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?- Se acercó a ver lo que ella señalaba y, en cuanto le mostró la pantalla, recordó porqué no dejaba que nadie tocara su celular.- Ah…

-¡Li Syaoran! ¡No es justo!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué tienes una foto mía y yo no tengo ninguna tuya?!

-No recordaba que la tenía.- Mintió porque sabía perfectamente que la tenía, era su secreto mejor guardado, hasta ahora… Siempre que tenía oportunidad la veía, podrían considerarlo un pervertido pero le gustaba demasiado, todo en ella le parecía hermoso.

-Le dije a Tomoyo que no podía mostrarla a nadie, eres un pervertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se atraganto con el pequeño sorbo del chocolate que había dado. -¡No soy un pervertido!

-Tienes una foto mía en esta situación.- Le señaló de nuevo la imagen. -De seguro fue Tomoyo.

-Creo que tú, mi adorada Sakura, eres la pervertida por dejar que te tomen esta clase de fotos.

\- ¡Ay no! Le dije a Tomoyo que la borrara.- Replicó mientras miraba nuevamente la foto. -No sé en qué momento la tomó, se aprovecha de mi ingenuidad. Bórrala.- Sentenció. -No quiero que la tengas.

-No la voy a borrar.

-¡Syaoran!

-Es la única foto que tengo tuya.- Respondió más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. -Además, yo creo que sales bien.

-Pero…

-No sé en qué momento Daidouji pasó un montón de fotografías tuyas a mi celular, pero ésta fue la única que no pude borrar… y no es lo que piensas.- La miró directo a los ojos y luego señaló el celular. -Creo que Daidouji cumplió con su objetivo en esta foto, transmitir esa sensación de algo sumamente puro, aún si no fueras tú conservaría la foto.

-No seas un pesado.- Replicó su novia. -En el preciso momento que encuentre una foto de otra que no sea yo se termina.

-No seas celosa.- Rió ante el mohín que hacía la castaña. ¿Quién la entendía? Primero no quería que tuviera su foto y luego se molestaba por la suposición de tener una foto de otra mujer. Atrajo su rostro para que le prestara atención. -Creo que nadie podría transmitir la esencia de pureza como tú, es todo un concepto. Sakura, tienes que ver más allá de la pose en la que te encuentras, los símbolos que colocó Daidouji, los colores, todo en conjunto; mira la posición de tus manos, el color de tu vestido se mezcla con los tonos pasteles del fondo. Es simplemente hermoso.

-¿Lo crees?

-Firmemente.

Tomó de nuevo el celular y se acercó a ella, ¿quería una foto? Pues la tendría. Un clic y listo.

 **Nota**

 **Por alguna extraña razón no se subió como debería, acá va de nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Omake - Christmas**

Sabía lo ocupados que estaban todos, entre investigaciones y entrenamientos, pero la verdad… ¡Ella quería celebrar! Era la primera navidad que pasaba con Syaoran y sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. ¿Estaba mal con desear tener un momento de diversión? Esperaba que al menos sus dos amigas le ayudaran a convencer a los hombres, porque de verdad, anhelaba celebrar con ellos, al menos así podrían relajar la tensión que se vivía en el lugar.

Observó al castaño y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, verlo tan concentrado le daba aspecto tan provocador para ella. Se rió por lo indecente de sus pensamientos y recordó en ese momento algo que le había causado demasiado inquietud durante los últimos días. A veces no podía entender cómo es que los demás lograban ser tan observadores en cosas que ella no perfilaba. Ese era su peor defecto, ser tan despistada y por ello se lamentaba el haber perdido demasiado con el paso de los años. Si fuera más atenta… ¿la historia sería diferente?

-Syaoran…- Meditó sus palabras un poco, pero la curiosidad podía más con ella. Vio a su novio por unos segundos más, ¿estaría bien preguntar? -Oye…

-¿Sí?- Cuestionó sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Atrajo su atención e inmediatamente se sonrojo porque ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. -Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, por favor.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?- Frunció el ceño por la actitud tan extraña de su novia.

-No… bueno, hay algo…- Vio como su novio fijó su vista en ella. Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar por la osadía de lo que quería saber.

-Sakura, me estás inquietando. ¿Qué pasa?- Se levantó de su lugar hasta quedar al lado de la castaña. La sintió tensarse en cuanto coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella. -¿Segura que estás bien?- Asintió sin levantar la mirada.

-Yo… sabes…- Lanzó un suspiro, no podía dejar de darle más vueltas al asunto, su curiosidad era más grande que su pena. -Te quiero.- La sorpresa en el rostro del castaño era palpable. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y comenzó a dar su discurso. -Sólo hasta ahora he comprendido cuán despistada soy, y cuánto he lastimado tus sentimientos.- Lo vio que deseaba debatir y negó con su cabeza para que la dejara continuar. -Siempre has estado para mi, no importa la situación, siempre me has protegido y yo… Yo nunca me di cuenta. Si no fuera por la conversación del otro día, nunca hubiera pensado en esto.- Cerró los ojos, la mirada intrigada de su novio la ponía nerviosa. -¿Desde qué momento te diste cuenta que te gustaba?- El silencio de su novio le dio a entender que aún no captaba a lo que se refería. -Syaoran, quiero saber… ¿Por qué es que te gusto? Soy demasiado atolondrada, miedosa e insegura. ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien como yo?

Las manecillas del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación, Sakura trataba de mantener su mirada, pero lo cierto es que ahora tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar. Syaoran no sabía cómo responder a sus inquietudes, ni siquiera entendía cuál era la razón de ellas. ¿A qué plática se refería? al menos así tendría una pista de lo que quería realmente saber su novia. Vago rápidamente por su mente y encontró aquella pequeña conversación entre sus amigos, cuando lo embromaron por la vez que derramó jugo al quedar prendado de la imagen de Sakura con su uniforme de mesera. Sí, debía referirse a ese comentario del estúpido de Eriol, _«_ _Si Sakura de niña causó estragos en mi amigo, no me imagino cuánto daño causó el verla nuevamente de maid_ _»_.

-Realmente no sé por qué te preocupas por ello. Quien se debería sentir inquieto por tener una novia así debería ser yo.- Bromeó y con ello ganó un pequeño golpe en el pecho por parte de la joven. -Ven.- La abrazó, era tan ingenua que, aunque hubo muchas ocasiones en la que trató de confesarse, ella nunca lo sospechó. -¿En qué momento me dí cuenta? No lo sé, creo que fue poco a poco. Eras una niña que ponía todo su empeño en realizar las cosas, verte dar lo mejor de ti en cada captura de las cartas Clow, aunque no lo admitiera, me parecía admirable. Creo que por eso te fui aceptando como compañera de aventuras. Pero, si quieres saber de un momento exacto… Me empecé a inquietar desde que capturamos la carta «Regreso».

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sin embargo…- Se apresuró a decir ante el pequeño grito de su novia. -Estaba confundido, no sabía cómo identificar esos sentimientos. Fue hasta que todo mundo comenzó con la historia de los ositos.- Un ligera risa escapó de sus labios al recordar aquello. -Compré el material e hice el osito teniendo sólo una persona en mente, esa eras tú.

-Syaoran… entonces… es cierto... - Su novia se aferró más a él. -Me consolaste aún sin ser correspondido. ¡Syaoran, por Dios! Soy una tonta.- El llanto comenzó a escucharse con mayor intensidad y él, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello. -No te merezco.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué va esto? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Él único que puede decidir eso soy yo. Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que… no puedo creer lo ciega que fui y nunca me haya percatado de todo eso. Y tuvo que ser hasta ahora, después de muchos años que me doy cuenta. ¡Vaya que me tenía merecido todo tu desprecio!

-Espera- La alejó de él y limpió sus lágrimas. -¿Es en serio que piensas así? ¿Prefieres que las cosas hayan sido de otra manera? Porque yo no. Me enamoré de ti cuando niños porque eras tan perseverante, tan positiva, buscabas lo mejor para todos. No cambiaría tu despistes por nada del mundo. Mírame, me enseñaste tanto y no me arrepiento de cómo se dieron las cosas.- Sonrió para transmitirle su seguridad. -Ni con todas las veces que trate de confesarme y no pude.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?!

-Porque te amo.

Aquella afirmación embriago su corazón por completo, la calidez de sus palabras le daba una sensación tan única. Syaoran definitivamente era la persona más especial en el mundo para ella. Agradecía al destino por volverlos a reunir, porque su vida sin él no era tan magnífica.

-Sakura, me gustabas de niña y me gustas ahora. Me enamoré de nuevo de esta chica tan despistada y con un carácter desafiante. Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿qué hice para merecerte?

-¡Eres un tonto! No sabes cuánto me hiciste falta este tiempo.- Llevo sus manos al cuello y dio un pequeño beso en sus labios. -Soy una llorona.

-Y yo un amargado.

-No se compara con lo atolondrada que soy.

-Bueno, tampoco se compara con lo poco accesible que soy con las personas.

-Soy miedosa.

-Punto para ti, pero me gusta que seas ingenua y pueda protegerte de los fantasmas.

-Tonto.

-Suelo ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo.

-Pero eres mi idiota.

-¡Hey!- Su novia volvió a besar sus labios para acallar el reclamo. -Eso es trampa…

-No me importa.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- La miró fijo mientras seguían a escasa distancia entre ellos. -A veces no entiendo por qué te culpas del pasado. Piensa en lo que tenemos ahora, y ve aquellos tiempos como un buen recuerdo.- Sonrió de nuevo y besó su frente con delicadeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-Sakura.- Sentenció.

-¡Por favor! Me da demasiada curiosidad.- Vio a su novio cerrar los ojos y lanzar un suspiro en derrota.

-Pregunta.

-¿Me puedes decir cuáles fueron las ocasiones en las que pensabas declararte? ¡Por favor!

-En serio que no entiendo por qué quieres saberlo.- Se sonrojó ante la cuestión. Aquellas confesiones las tenía guardadas para él por lo bochornoso que habían sido. La mirada de cordero a medio morir de su novia tenía un gran poder sobre él, tenía que proponerse ser más fuerte o en un futuro lo pondría en aprietos. -La primera fue en casa de Tomoyo. La segunda fue el mismo día, Tomoyo se perdió en la escuela y cambiaste la carta "Sombra". ¿Lo recuerdas?... La tercera ocasión… fue en el salón de clases. En esa ocasión nos tocó hacer los deberes juntos.

-¿Yamazaki te interrumpió, cierto?- Asintió el joven. -¡Wow! Ese día te la pasaste ignorando al pobre.

-Sí, vaya, así que no eres tan despistada. ¿Podrías adivinar la cuarta?- Retó a la joven con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y, ¿qué obtengo a cambio?- No pensó que lo tomaría en serio, debía recordarse que Sakura amaba las competencias. Lo pensó un poco, no podía decir cualquier cosa pues sería usado en su contra.

-Puedes… puedes pedirme lo que sea, pero aquello que pidas sólo lo cumpliré cuando estemos los dos, y sólo lo haré una vez. No puedes tomar video o fotos tampoco. Será tu regalo de navidad.- Eso debía de ser suficiente, así no tendría que pasar por situaciones bochornosas frente a sus amigos. Sin embargo, la mirada de ella le dio la sensación que quizás se había equivocado.

-Perfecto.- Sonrió con triunfo. Ya sabía lo que quería, tenía tiempo deseando que se diera la oportunidad y él se la había otorgado de la mejor manera, sólo tenía que rebuscar en su memoria. -No te puedes echar para atrás.

-Estás muy segura de ganar, Sakura. ¿Acaso me dirás que sabes cuál fue mi cuarto intento?- No se podía dejar intimidar por su sonrisa, no podía saberlo, ella era muy despistada.

-Veamos…- Se alejó del castaño y llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla. -Si dices que la primera vez fue en casa de Tomoyo, la segunda en la escuela, e igual que la tercera. La cuarta debió ser en el mismo entorno.

-Éramos unos niños, no teníamos más opciones de donde ir.

-¡Claro!- Sonrió triunfante y su novio temió que hubiera sido una mala idea. -Hubo una ocasión en la que te pregunté acerca del osito que habías hecho.- Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos poniendo de nervios al castaño. -¿Lo recuerdas? Esa vez me dijiste que te gustaba alguien más, estuviste a punto de revelarme su nombre pero, fui yo quien te interrumpió.- Su sonrisa se amplió cuando su novio la miraba atónito y no tenía palabras para rebatir algo. -Fue cuando fuimos a esquiar.

-¿Quién… quién te lo dijo?- Era una pregunta absurda porque sabía muy bien que nadie más que él tenía consciencia de esos momentos. Los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos y un cálido movimiento comenzó entre ellos. Sonrió sobre ellos y la pegó más a su cuerpo, Sakura provocaba todo en él. -¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque te conozco, sé que me lo hubieras dicho de no ser por mi intromisión. Además, días después lo hiciste en el templo Tsukimine, ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura se había convertido en toda una joven atrevida cuando se lo proponía, la tomó por las mejillas con sumo cuidado, colocó sus frentes juntas y contempló sus ojos. Esta mujer lo tenía completamente loco, por ella cometería cualquier locura, definitivamente era su talón de aquiles.

-Bien, ¿cuál será su regalo señorita?- Cuestionó sin desviar su mirada.

-Quiero que cantes, por favor.

Sí, Sakura lo hacía cometer locuras.

 **Notas**

Esta escena era el final del capítulo pero la termine quitando jejeje. Ya con toda la época decembrina :)


End file.
